


Basically, Food Love

by Elmira_The_Witch (dillidalli)



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Obliviousness, Roommates, Slow Burn, Waiter, costumer, i wrote most of this at 1 idk what i’m doing, idiocy, idk if this counts as one, is this even right?, restaurant, slow burn?, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillidalli/pseuds/Elmira_The_Witch
Summary: Lilian, the good girl who is working hard to become an art teacher, hopefully in middle school or high school. And Avery, who despite being in college still doesn’t quite know what she’s going to do.It’s a classic dorm mates falling in love, or at least partially. As they are already in love, one of them just has to realize it.<•>Now, romance is great and all, but with this I hope to focus more on the build up and friendship, the struggles that come with not knowing what you are doing. But yes, there will be romance eventually.
Relationships: Isac Brown/Sam Murphy, Lilian Drew & Avery Boyd, Lilian Drew & Fred Boilare, Lilian Drew & Sarah Boilare, Lilian Drew/Avery Boyd, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Multiple Original Characters, Past Isac Brown/Multiple, Sarah Boilare/Fred Boilare
Kudos: 2





	Basically, Food Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning, also known as Avery is deciding whether to have a cheat day or stay on her “healthy” food choices. Are avocado sandwiches healthy? I mean it has tomatoes, lettuce, cucumber, and mayo on it. In Avery’s humble opinion, “No” and Lily and her friends talk about butts.

Lillian had been working late again, Avery worries about her. Avery is sort of like her mother in that way, always tittering about like a mother hen. But today was an especially busy day, Lillian- Lily worked at a restaurant as a waiter. She was always complaining and telling stories, Avery didn’t mind that. Avery quite likes Lily’s stories. 

Every last one of them, including the ones about how smelly old Gabe had come in again, apparently he doesn’t understand the idea of “banned” and then theres the ol’ Walters such a lively bunch they are.

With Robbie and Martha the proud parents and little Suzan, Thomas, and Katherine as the messy children. Well they aren’t messy all the time Avery supposes. Just most of it.

She’s gotten off track, this Avery knows. She’s supposed to be worried about her roommate. Her kind and wonderful roommate who is the best no matter what anybody else says about her.

She sighs as she gets up, it always ends up with her going to the restaurant, Boilare’s she thinks it was called. At least now she would be doing something productive, Avery hadn’t been able to do her work with all the worrying she had done.

Maybe she would get a bite at Boilare’s, it seemed she always worked better with some food by her side and they always had the best food. And no it’s not because she is biased just because Lily works there. No not at all, if anything it’s because Boilare’s does have the best pastas (which remind her of Lily’s hair) and salads (Lily’s bright green eyes) and the bread always so toasty and warm (her personality always so welcoming to her) definitely no bias here.

It was past 7, Lily’s shift was supposed to be done at 6. Boilare’s is open till 10 on Fridays, Saturdays, not Sunday’s though, and till 8 on practically any other day. As Avery walked down to the door where her shoes were she found her mind wondering far more than it usually did.

It wondered mostly to areas where Lily was concerned. And to what she would order once she got to Boilare’s. She was thinking a garden salad, with some bread, Avery hadn’t eaten all that much today. So it should be fine to ask for some bread.

She put on her shoes, she had been walking around in socks. And she found her leather jacket that had belonged to her Aunt Kye, it was one of her most precious items. She treasured it, and whenever she wore it she was reminded of her Aunt’s hugs. She sometimes swore that she could smell her perfume on it (Aunt Kye usually wore what could be considered colognes instead of perfumes, they smelled nice either way) but they smelled of the forest. Or at least what the bottle describes it as, Avery has always thought that it smelled of pine and mint. Although that might just be her.

Avery had locked the door and was heading towards her bike, after unlocking the lock around it, you could never be too careful at the dorms. (And put on her helmet she wasn’t a monster, or a rule breaker despite outwards appearances.) She was off.

It felt great to have the wind in her hair, it was better when it was longer though. Avery used to have hair down to her butt before she donated it. The choice had nothing to do with her younger brother asking if when she farted, would her hair bounce in the air? And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was sick of long hair in general, too much work and it takes forever to brush and clean. Having her hair ending up just below her ears was great, she could still feel the relaxing wind and it wasn’t too long.

As she turned on the busier road leading to Boilare’s her mind cleared she would have to focus on steering and the other people now. No more daydreaming or mind talking for her, at least not until she gets off the busier road. Preferably until she was in the parking lot. With Lily in eyesight.

It would be any moment before she got there now.

<•>

“Hello! And welcome to Boilare’s, we will get to you shortly if you don’t mind sitting down and waiting for a few minutes,” this was the usual line that greeted anyone going to Boilare’s. And it was what greeted Avery. Who just wished it could have been Lily who was near the front this time, enough of that though. Avery was still shaking her head as she walked towards her usual spot, it had a window near it. The window in particular was in a very good spot, at least from Avery’s perspective. As it showed her a great view of the town which was bathed in the sunset.

She hopes that Lily would be off of overtime soon, yes Avery understands that she needs money but she worries. After all, the season rush would be over soon. It was the holidays, and more and more people were going to restaurants. Lily had volunteered to work overtime, Avery hadn’t known that till a little bit ago. When Lily had texted her that. Avery sighed for what felt like the billionth time. She was hungry. Avery looked at the menu that was placed on the table, despite already knowing what she was going to order she looked anyways. Just for something to do. She looked at all the choices for food, they all looked so good. She was tempted to change her order, well she hadn’t ordered yet so it would be fine. It would be a cheat day for her. She looked at the pastas (which were always a good choice, especially if you were carb loading) the soups (all heart and filling) and the sandwiches. They felt like a god made your meal, and fed you it too.

She had decided she would get the avocado sandwich. 

<•>

Lilian had a “good” day, she got to her morning class early and asked the professor the questions that she had on not yesterday’s lesson but the day before yesterday. Lily had gotten to see Avery on her way to her own class, and what a sight it was. Her normally very sweet friend. It reminded her of that time she had made cinnamon buns one time. Some were a bit burnt but that was only because Avery had gotten distracted watering all the plants in their dorm block. The dorm had a lot of plants for some reason. 

But they ended up very delicious, and the others in the block all had a piece too. There wasn’t quite enough for them all to have their own, but enough for them to have a piece. Lily thought that Avery was very sweet just like those cinnamon buns she had made. Despite her leather jacket and were her boots called combat boots? Well despite her jacket and her boots, and her jagged home cut hair.

But anyways her normally sweet friend, had matched her look for once and was sporting a scowl. Why, Lily doesn’t know. But she did know that the expression didn't match her friend.

Lilian had no more time to spare thinking of her day, she had to get to work. She had a feeling it would be a busy day.

<•>

Her gut feeling was right. It was terribly busy, it almost made her forget to tell Avery she was working overtime. Well she did forget but she told her when she had a moment to spare. Avery typically made dinner for them before she headed off to her last class. While Lily had a mix of morning and afternoon classes going to bed early, Avery had a mix of evening and afternoon classes preferring to sleep in.

“Oh! Excuse me, sorry ma’am!” The restaurant was bustling with people she had to weave in and out of some children, not the Walters mind you Robbie and Martha raised polite kids who moved out of the way when there was someone who was carrying something.

She was carrying her latest tables order, “Chicken salad with extra chicken, mushroom soup no peppers, and a grilled cheese with a small cup of tomato soup,” she said as she walked over to the trio.

“Yes, oh it smells so good,” the man with the tattooed arm replied. 

“Yes, yes indeed it does, thank you,” the woman spoke while taking her soup and waving the air into her nose.

The last person at the table spoke after the other two were done talking about the smell of the food, “Thank you again Lily,” the person who spoke was a charming young woman with the curliest hair you could imagine in the shade of the richest dirt. These three were what you could call regulars, but they always ordered something different. 

“Oh, you are welcome Delaney, you too Isac and Aliviah,” the three of then were in one of her classes apparently they were assigned to be in a group a while back, and stuck together since.

“How are your classes going with your work?” Aliviah after thoroughly sniffing the food was always very nice.

“Oh yeah, must be tough being an art major,” Isac wasn’t always the brightest bulb as he was an art major too.

“Isac you do realize that you are an art major too right? Did Mr Loon assign you too much work or something?” Isac usually acted like this but it wouldn’t hurt to check in on him every now and again, at least that was Lily’s thinking.

“Nah, he actually didn’t assign too much this time, but good luck when you have him next, the class is all about abstract art. But I meant that you didn’t get in on a scholarship, you must be working your butt off,” before Lily could respond Delaney spoke in.

“I don’t know about off, but it does look nice,” Lily had always gotten flustered at the littlest things, but getting used to Delaney’s flirtatious attitude put a stop to that pretty soon.

“Says you, Miss-Walks-Out-Of-The-Bar-Yelling-I-Have-The-Best-Butt-Ever while holding onto Aliviah’s butt,” Lily had a dry voice that was perfect for moments like these.

Then suddenly the tables turned not only was Delaney embarrassed but also Aliviah. A two in one. Lily had the upper hand. Isac was laughing madly by his salad. Looking almost ready to murder it, not that anyone would blame him (well some might but if the choice was between a sandwich and a salad we all know what the majority would pick.)

“Any who, I have to get back to work, see you in class Isac!”

“You too! And say hi to Avery and tell her to get her head out of the ground!”

While it was a weird statement to make, Lily would do her best to pass it along. So she nodded and went on her way to the tray stand.

<•>

Avery after deciding what to order, a nice waiter went and took it from her. Not Lily but he was extremely nice too. It seemed like everybody here was nice, except for the few outliers. So Avery was left to wait a bit more before her food would come out, Boilare’s was pretty busy after all.

She let her mind wander about, thinking of the class she had to get to after she ate. It was one of her favorite classes, ASL. Her father was getting hard at hearing, and it was required to be an english major to take a language class. So it seemed like a win-win to her. And it was, ASL was really fun to learn. 

Though it might have been better to take it as an afternoon class, maybe next semester or year. Right now, it was fine as it was.

Avery stirred her coffee, yes she was a night owl, but that didn’t stop her from getting tired, and she had an essay due that she didn’t finish. So coffee it was tonight. Her straight black coffee, she wished she had asked for some creamer when the waiter was still there, she really hated really bitter things. Some bitterness was alright, but to much and it just tasted like bark on a tree. Or well bland and uninviting. 

She was so focused on her coffee, that she hadn’t realized that the waiter was coming over with her food.

“Will that be all today?”

Why did they always have to ask that question, it always tempted her into getting a sweet little thing, or something to snack on later. Well, she had her class and then some, it wouldn’t be bad to have something to bring back to motivate her to continue working.

“Ah no. What would you suggest as brain food?”

“Well there are the peanut butter brownies, or Boilare’s seasonal special- cinnamon apple crumb? There are less sweet things on the menu, but I myself have always favored a sweet tooth”

“I think the crumb would be splendid, and me too,” so it was decided, she would have some apple crumb to help motivate her. It was a cheat day after all. 

<•>

Lily’s shift was almost over, but Avery had finished her food and was putting her crumb into a container that she had in her pack that was used to hold some carrots and celery, maybe tomatoes? Well it was empty right now and Avery doesn’t particularly know but it was the right size so it worked.

She would just go to her class, and finish her essay before going to bed. It wouldn’t be good to bother Lily while she was working anyways. If it was as busy as it seemed, which it most likely was. So it was time to go and pay, then head back.

Well at least that was the plan. 

Lily was over by the counter serving one of the tables near it. After she finished talking to the costumers, maybe Avery could go up and say hi? That wouldn’t be awkward at all right?

If only Avery was as tough as her aunt, or her Dad. But no it seemed like Avery had gotten all the anxiety from both sides of the family but none of the confidence. So she just went up and payed to Ms. Boilare or just Ms. Sarah as she preferred to be called. Being called Ms. Boilare made her feel old, it’s not as if Mr. Fred was any better, having the same problem as his wife. 

“Where’s Fred? Ain’t he normally behind here with you?” 

“Not today, we just hired a new kitchen staff. So Freddy is teaching them the ropes and all. Don’t want another dish washer to not be washing the dishes hot enough again, got enough complaints to last a while after that,” Sarah Boilare was a bigger person than most. All big-bones her family was, but she was gorgeous. You could ask anyone and they would say the same thing. 

“I remember my first job like that, asked to leave and was fired not too long after I got it,” Avery while great at cooking and baking was not so great at cleanup. 

“Well we must be glad that the new kid isn’t you then shall we? You going to say hi to Lily?” The college that they went to was in a smaller town, practically everyone knew everyone. And thanks to an incident at a bar with some good friends, practically the whole town new that she had eyes for Lily. Not that Lily ever noticed.

“I was- but, uh, she looks busy?”

“Now then, let me call her over. She has been working almost nonstop. Saying hi would be a welcome break, and it is 7:45. Her shift is almost over,” before Avery could say no Sarah had called Lily over.

“Look here Lilian, look at this person who came here. Knowing she has a evening class soon after, yet wasn’t even going to say hi,” for the record Avery wanted to die, or be swallowed up by a hole. Just something to get away.

“Hello Avery! I wasn’t that busy, the Walters are the only table that I’m currently serving. The dinner rush is dying down,” Lily was stunning just talking to her in her work clothes. Which was just a fanny pack like apron, and the Boilare’s shirt. With her nice pair of mom jeans, not that there was anything wrong with her other jeans just that. Well these didn’t have holes or stains, they just looked nicer than her typical jeans.

“Hi, well yes but you just seemed, I don’t know busy? Occupied? That made no sense, but I didn’t want to interrupt you working.”

“Were you worried again?” Avery had let Lily know about her worries, as she worried a lot (sometimes it was more than just worrying, sometimes it was panicking- better to be informed now than later.) And Lily was always so caring, Avery almost never felt guilty.

“Maybe, but-“

“No, buts. Avery I told you to text me if you were worried, you being worried over every little thing causes you to panic. I don’t want that for you.”

“I know, just last time you just ended up crashing at Isac’s room across the dorm building, because you were so tired,” that incident also caused quite a but of worry and jealousy over Lily liking Isac. It was unfounded as Isac had recently asked them to meet his wonderful significant other, who is more a coffee person than a tea person- more bitter than flavorful. Not that there’s anything wrong with having a more bitter look on life, just that sometimes it’s nice to look at the good things. 

Their name was, what was it Eli? No, that was Isac’s last boyfriend. Alex? That was his last girlfriend’s name. Was it Sam? That sounded right, but Avery was never the best at remembering names, or faces, just people she only met once. It seemed nobody was like that, and if they were, well they were certainly inhuman.

“I promised I wouldn’t do that again, and I don’t care if you visit me as long you don’t be too distracting,” that was a hard deal for Avery- no it certainly wasn’t as easy as boiling water, or saying thank you. To describe it, Lily was asking her to visit her. And Avery was panicking on the inside.

They both stopped talking as they heard Sarah snicker over the counter. 

“Sorry girls, but you act like an old married couple. And that’s coming from someone in a long, happy marriage,” Avery hadn’t realized it as they were speaking but it seemed that they were. She was reminded of the time her parents got into a little spat about the dishes. She also felt her cheeks rising in heat, she must be blushing like mad.

“W-Well that’s what happens when you are close to someone I suppose, anyways I have to get to my class see you around Sarah. See you at the dorm Lily,” and with that Avery made her smooth escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was not the best, but right now Avery is in a bit of a rush and her social skills are rapidly changing.
> 
> least it’s in character for her to rush off

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a small drabble, that was supposed to help me with my writing.
> 
> Buuut...... I’ve decided that this will just be a personal project to work on whenever. This is the first time I'm tackling something like this, just romance going to try for slow burn. Is all new, (if you have any tips/criticisms/comments/suggestions, they are all welcome.)
> 
> And thank you if you have some how managed to get into this little corner, I hope you return here.


End file.
